Last Note
by Lillith Love INC
Summary: I still love you...after all of this I still do. SasuSaku


Ally: A SasuSaku oneshot. Don't read if you haven't caught up with the japanese manga as it may contain spoilers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form

* * *

How long has it been since you left? How many days, months, years? Do you think of what could've been? What you could've had if you stayed. Oh right….of course you don't. If you did you'd be back by now. If you had cared you wouldn't have left for power….or you would've at least have taken me with you. Instead you took the coward's way out. You couldn't even look me in the eye when you broke my heart. No, you knocked me out from behind and left me on a bench. How do you think I felt when they found me? Lying alone on a bench with tear stains. Then I had to tell them I couldn't stop you. But still I had hope. It was small but it was there. I was too weak to go look for you so I asked Naruto.

**To bring you back to me.**

……You almost killed him. I wonder what would've happened if I had come. Would you have tried to kill me as well? Or would you just call me annoying and ignore me like you used to. The pain of not being able to do anything, to be absolutely useless, is something I felt when they were trying to stop you. You of all people wouldn't know how that felt. You were a genius…an Uchiha. Everyone praised you…including me. And you ignored them all. I understood why…I really did. But you didn't seem to realize that.

**I truly loved you…with every fiber of my being.**

I became stronger when you left. Tsunade trained me in the art of medical ninjutsu. Heh. I also learned my strength from her. You know I can break the ground with one punch now? Though it's not like you would've cared. But I trained so I could find you. So I could be useful the next time. And when the next time came…I couldn't do a thing. Yamato interfered and tried to protect me. I felt useless again. It sickened me how everyone thought they had to protect me from the world. Like I was some sort of fragile creature that couldn't handle the harsh reality of the world. They were wrong. I had felt that reality long before then. Nothing they could do could stop me from seeing it. But still they try and still I feel like I'm in a cage.

**A protective cage that is only looked at but never touched or used.**

I was relieved when I heard you killed that snake bastard. I actually thought you would come home. But then I remembered your real target. Your brother. And I knew that you wouldn't come here for help. Instead you made a team from Orochimaru's people and experiment subjects. Did you really think we were that weak that you would go and replace us. Though….I suppose that hypocritical of me…with Sai and everything.

**But I could never replace you.**

When you finally killed Itachi the relief came back. But we were to slow. You were already taken by Madara. And the feeling of uselessness came back. We were _so_ close. And you slipped right out of our fingers. And then I heard that you had joined Akatsuki. I felt hollow inside. Because I knew that this didn't involve just Konoha anymore.

**The other nations had gotten their eye on you as well.**

It's too late now. Konoha would've welcomed you back but you involved other countries. Only war and hatred will be created now. I knew when Shikamaru came in and was asking permission what it was about. How could I not. So now I don't have a choice anymore. They say you're too far gone. I don't want to believe them but I know it's true. I'll come watch you as you fight your last battle. I wish I knew why you were doing this. Why hatred seemed to consume you now. But even if I asked why would you tell me? So as I write this I go out to find you. The plan is already ready. All I have to do is tell Naruto…though I'm not sure I'll be able to. We both cause him so much pain. So I'll take it all away. I asked to be the one to kill you. I couldn't handle it if anyone else did.

……I still love you Sasuke.

**Goodbye**

* * *

Ally: Is it just me or am I writing a lot of depressing oneshots. Well anyways

Review~


End file.
